


Play Fight

by cockabeetle



Category: Mahou Suyo, Original Work
Genre: Gen, spar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: A pair of archers shoot each other for like 20 minutes





	Play Fight

**Author's Note:**

> 1470 words
> 
> 2600pts to Furu and Me each  
> and 10xp each to Nico and Rhonny

Nico stretched her arms, rolling out the kinks in her shoulders as she waited by the training area, a muddy part of a field that non-magicals knew better than to get too close to, lest they get hit by an accidental blast. Making sure nobody was nearby she let the magic wash over her, transforming her into Stardust. She was happy with how well she had done last month with those Pricabats, in all honesty, but she felt like she could do better, the fear and thoughts of something bigger like that shark unnerving her as she worried of a repeat of that had pulled her to the training area to hone her skills.

As was alone, as far as she could tell.

Rhonny jogged up a few moments later, already transformed and ready for some training. She smiles behind her cloak when she sees a red, orange and gold magi already waiting for her.  
"Hey! Sorry I'm a bit late, I had to take a detour to avoid some cameras." She adjusted her goggles before pulling them up onto the top of her head.  
"So... what kind of weapon do you have? I've got a bow and arrows."

"Don't worry about it, I just got here myself" Nico smiles as one of Sugar's newest members arrives, it grows even wider as she tells her about her weapon.  
"No way! Twinsies"! She gushes, summoning her own bow in a flash of light.

Rhonny's eyes widened.  
"You weren't kidding about being really similar!" She summoned her own, showing the other her curling maroon bow, and the golden arrows she shot with it.  
"This is so cool!"

Nico's eyes widened at the sight of the bow, it was so cute and intricate!  
"It is!" She agreed "When you said your name was sharpshooter, I expected, like, a gun or something, but your bow looks so nice!"

"I think I have a gun tattoo on my back, but. I have no idea why I have a bow, but." She shrugged.  
"I'm a sniper, at heart. I prefer shooting things from afar unless I get caught on the ground." She tested the draw strength lightly.  
"So... how do we normally train?"

"A magic tattoo huh"? Nico said, surprised. She didn't know tokens like that could be permanent marks on the body before rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Uh...I'm not entirely sure, I've never really practiced with anyone else before. I think the only ones who did were Ebba and Meryl." She admits a little sheepishly before clenching her fists; "But! I'm sure we can figure it out! Like a good old fashioned spar or something, right"?

Rhonny nodded.  
"We can... shoot at each other until we want a break? I don't really know what else to do." She pulled back on the arrow, aiming and shooting at the other archer. (d19 to hit, 6dmg)

HP  
Nico: 54  
Rhonny: 50

Nico let out a hiss as Rhonny's arrow hit her, at least it seemed like the arrow had been blunted so she wasn't walking around with a massive hole in her thigh, that was always good. Quickly moving back to get some distance, she fired back. (18 to hit, 6 damage)

Rhonny winced at the hit, but took a moment to take a bit more distance between them herself. Nocking, aiming, and then firing another arrow, she can't quite help the frown at how weak it felt. Maybe she'll try another attack... (d18 to hit, 1dmg)  
HP  
Nico: 53  
Rhonny: 44

Nico frowned at the sting of Rhonny's last hit, she wondered if this was as far as Rhonny's arrow could go before notching her own; "So, it sounds like you've been at this a while before Sugar found you, huh"? She asked, trying to make some conversation as they volleyed arrows at each other. That one seemed weak too. (11 to hit, 4 damage)

Rhonny nodded.  
"6 months. I saved a kid at the park with my sewing scissors and the need to make sure they'd stop crying. I've never really fought anything but monsters before." She twisted her bow to the side, nocking another arrow while she darted to the side. Maybe different vantage points will give her better success. (d12+2 to hit, 10dmg)

HP  
Nico: 43  
Rhonny: 40

Nico coughed and wheezed at being hit twice by the arrows, ouch she wasn't expecting more than one at a time!  
Massaging her gut she smiles; "It's always admirable to put your life on the line for others" She commended before firing back. (13 to hit, 4 damage)

Rhonny winced.  
"Was that too hard? I'm sorry. I was trying something out." She fretted a little, forgetting to aim while she talked. Her next arrow went wide, hitting a rock in the distance.  
"I wouldn't really call it putting my life on the line, but thanks. It's really cool that all of you work together, I never would've imagined there'd be a whole team who felt the same way about the press that I do." (3 to miss)

"S'fine! Jus' took me by surprise is all. Guess I need practice on dodging huh"? Nico laughs a little as she tries to reassure Rhonny that she was fine before firing back. (5 to hit, 6 damage)

"But yeah, I guess avoiding the public eye means it's hard for others to find us" Nico admired, rubbing the back of her neck. So hard to find that nobody had really heard from their leader in a while, she hoped she was okay. "How're you holding up"? She asked, seeing that Rhonny was a lot more bruised than she was.

Nico: 43  
Rhonny: 30

"That's good!" She fired another arrow, frowning at it being weak again. That was... technically a good thing. But it didn't feel very satisfying. (d16 to hit, 1dmg)

"I think I can go another round? But uh... probably not much farther than that. If that's alright." She felt kind of bad, being so new at this. At least she hadn't missed more than the once.

HP  
Nico: 42  
Rhonny: 30

"Okay, like with any exercise you start small for a short time and then get better, okay"? Nico nodded, hoping that Rhonny wasn't putting on a brave face; she tried to lessen this blow but instead ended up cutting her wrist on the bowstring on release. "Ow"! She hissed, flexing her fingers, it was more of a scratch but boy did it sting! (Nat 1, 1 damage)

Rhonny winced, when Nico hurt herself.  
"You okay?" She wasn't really paying attention to her own bowstring, and actually snapped it into her arm.  
"Asafoetida! That hurt!" It stung, and was a surprise more than anything, but still! (nat1, 1dmg)

HP  
Nico: 41  
Rhonny: 29

"I'm fine, are you?" Nico winced. Why was it always the tiniest of injuries that hurt the most? "One more then I'll treat you to coffee and cake, yeah"? She offers, shooting her bow.  
(6 to hit, 2 damage)

Rhonny nodded.  
"I need to work with this thing more, apparently." She muttered, nocking an arrow and trying to aim it but not managing to hit anything nearby. She huffs. (d3 to miss)

HP  
Nico: 41  
Rhonny: 27

Nico pursed her lips as the arrow missed again. "Tell ya what, how 'bout we meet here once a week or something to train? I'm sure since we both have the same weapon we can see what the other needs to do to improve once we get a better hang of things" she offered as she walked on over to Rhonny, her bow disappearing in another flash of light.

Rhonny glanced up, and then nodded, letting her own bow disappear with a pop after hitting the ground. She rubbed her face slightly.  
"I wasn't expecting to be so behind, but I guess you've probably been doing this a lot longer than I have, huh? And stuff." She smiled a little.  
"I wouldn't mind training with you more, it sounds fun."

Nico nodded "Must be just over a year now, but to be honest not a lot of monsters have shown up so I'd say we're about the same in experience" she reassured her with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Rhonny snorted.  
"You didn't miss once. Unless you count the scrape on your arm, but that's also something I did, so like... you're just generally doing better at this than me. I'll just have to work harder." She squared her shoulders, but smiled at Nico anyway. Considering she was definitely looking down at the other magi, it was probably impossible to tell. Glancing around to make sure no one would see, Rhonny dropped her transformation, and patted her skirt out lightly.  
"So, coffee and cake?"

"My treat"! Nico grinned, dropping her own transformation.


End file.
